


Was für eine Schneiderei!

by Assan



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fantasy, Humor
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29063250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assan/pseuds/Assan
Summary: Um die Inquisitorin für den Ball im Winterpalast passend einzukleiden hat Josephine einen Schneider aus Antiva auf die Himmelsfeste bestellt.  Doch Saskia Trevelyan hat ohnehin einen schlechten Tag gehabt und als der Schneider ihren Geduldsfaden reißen lässt, kommt ihr eine Idee . . .
Kudos: 1





	1. Von schlechten Tagen und süßer Rache

**Author's Note:**

> Huhu ihr! Eine kleine Geschichte in mehreren Kapiteln (wird allerdings nicht viele Kapitel geben), für die mir die Idee heute morgen beim Frühstück kam ^^ wer weiß warum :D lasst mir bitte ein paar Reviews da, von Lob über Kritik bis hin zu Wünschen für Geschichten ist alles erlaubt (PS: ich habe auch den Spaß am Übersetzen gefunden - sollte jemand von euch also auf frei zugänglichen englischsprachigen FF-Seiten unterwegs sein und da eine tolle, gern auch längere Geschichte zu DA, egal zu welchem Teil, finden, die es sich eurer Meinung nach zu übersetzen lohnt, dann meldet euch ;) keine falsche Scheu!)
> 
> Liebe Grüße und viel Spaß,
> 
> Assan

"Na also, ich weiß ja nicht. Na, also ich weiß ja wirklich nicht."

Saskia Trevelyan machte ein sehr unadliges Geräusch, dass die Falte zwischen den Augenbrauen des Schneiders in einen Canyon verwandelte.

"Was wisst Ihr nicht?", fragte sie und sah auf den schon etwas ältlichen Mann herab, der gerade dabei war, ihren Beinumfang abzumessen.

"Hmmm . . . und Ihr seid absolut sicher, dass Ihr auf diesen Ball gehen müsst, Inquisitor?"

"Wenn ich es nicht müsste, würde ich es nicht", gab sie zurück, bevor Josephine sie aufhalten konnte. Die Botschafterin räusperte sich verlegen und sagte in dem Versuch, die Ungezogenheit des Inquisitors etwas abzumildern: "Selbstverständlich ist es eine große Ehre, an diesem Ball teilnehmen zu dürfen, doch es kostet auch Zeit, die der Inquisitor bevorzugt woanders verbringen würde."

"Oh ja, das würde der Inquisitor allerdings gern tun. Ich erinnere mich da an ein lauschiges Plätzchen im Fahlbruch, wo es nach Verwesung stinkt und andauernd Untote aus dem fauligen Wasser steigen. Das wäre eine schöne Alternative."

"Inquisitor!" Josephine hustete erschrocken, um sich schärfere Zurechtweisungen in Gegenwart des sündhaft teuren Schneiders aus Antiva zu verbeißen.

Doch Saskia war gerade zu gut in Fahrt und ihre Laune war so herrlich auf dem Tiefpunkt. Sie konnte einfach nicht aufhören. "Und die Ehre, die uns hier zuteil wird, ist wohl weniger mir als vielmehr Euch und Leliana zu verdanken. Vermutlich hat sie den halben Palast bereits mit ihren Spionen verseucht."

Ja, ihre Laune war definitiv nicht gut. Der Gedanke, an diesem Ball teilzunehmen, ließ sie halb wahnsinnig werden. Es würde jede Menge Fettnäpfchen geben, in die sie mit einer Zielsicherheit treten würde, wie sie sonst nur Bianca erreichte. Außerdem hatte sie einen schrecklichen Tag hinter sich. Vivienne hatte sie in eine unerfreuliche und stundenlange Diskussion über die Unablässigkeit von Zirkeln verwickelt, die Saskia beinahe den letzten Nerv gekostet hatte. Zum Glück war irgendwann Dorian in Sichtweite vorbeigegangen und Saskia hatte sich mit der Entschuldigung verabschiedet, sie müsse unbedingt mit dem Tevinteraner die Übernahme der Weltherrschaft planen.

Es war ein wirklich miserabler Tag gewesen.

Nachdem sie sich von Vivienne losgeeist hatte, hatte sie von Stallmeister Dennet erfahren, dass so gut wie alle Pferde zu verstört waren, um heute noch geritten zu werden. Grund dafür sei Cole, der urplötzlich im Stall erschienen sei und eine der Riesen-Nugs dazu gebracht hatte, vor Schreck die Boxentür zu Kleinholz zu verarbeiten und anschließend in der Scheune Amok zu laufen. Das Ergebnis war absolute Verwüstung, scheue Pferde, Spuren von riesigen Händen im Schlamm vor der Scheune, eine verängstigte Bonny Sims, die andauernd etwas von "Hände, sie hat Hände", redete und ein sehr wütender Blackwall, der der Nug nur knapp entkommen konnte. Und im Endergebnis war Saskia gezwungen gewesen, auf einem der Drakolisken zu reiten. Ihr Hintern tat weh und war scheußlich wund gescheuert, da sie den ungewohnten Laufrhythmus des Drakolisken nicht so gut hatte ausgleichen können wie den eines Pferdes.

Und jetzt saß sie bereits seit einer geschlagenen Stunde bei diesem elenden Schneider, der ihr angemessene Kleidung für den Ball im Winterpalast anfertigen sollte. Es war zum Kotzen.

Gerade schickte sich der Schneider an, zum bestimmt vierzigsten Mal ihren linken Schenkel zu vermessen.

"Warum braucht Ihr eigentlich so lange?", knurrte Saskia leise. Der Schneider sah sie von unten her missbilligend an.

"Ich versuche verzweifelt, meiner Arbeit nachzugehen, Lady Inquisitor. Nur leider bin ich eigentlich am Besten darin, Kleidung für schöne Frauen mit ausnehmend schönen Maßen anzufertigen und nicht -" Er brach ab. Die Worte hingen einen Moment lang im Raum. Josephine vergaß vor Angst glatt das Atmen.

Auch Saskia blieb glatt die Spucke weg. Einen Monent lang juckte es sie gewaltig in den Fingern, dem unverschämten Antivaner eine gehörige Ladung Magie um die Ohren zu hauen, doch dann kam ihr eine Idee. Sie wurde sehr ruhig. Jeder, der sie kannte, hätte spätestens jetzt Angst bekommen, doch der Schneider kannte sie nicht. Er hatte keine Ahnung.

"Das tut mir natürlich Leid für Euch, Ser wie-auch-immer. Ihr solltet Euch aber ein wenig beeilen, denn meine Gefährten wollen auch noch neue Kleidung erhalten."

Josephine sah sie verwirrt an und auch den Schneider wirkte eher verunsichert als glücklich.  
"Eure Gefährten? Ich glaube nicht, dass davon -"

"Oh doch, sicher. Oder soll ich mit einem Gefolge aus Nackten im Winterpalast auflaufen? Das wäre zweifellos eine Sensation, vor allem, wenn herauskäme, dass Ihr für die Kleidung verantwortlich wart . . ."

Josephine warf ihr einen fragen Blick zu, der eindeutig sagte: "Was zum Teufel plant Ihr denn jetzt schon wieder?"

Saskia lächelte süß und stupste den Schneider spielerisch mit dem Fuß an. Jetzt konnte sie nachvollziehen, was Sera so toll daran fand, anderen Mitgliedern der Inquisition Streiche zu spielen. Vor allem, wenn sie es verdient hatten.

"Wie viele Gefährten wünscht Ihr denn mitzunehmen?", fragte der Schneider, der bei dem Gedanken an die eklatante Rufschädigung ein wenig blass geworden war. 

"Oh, nicht viele. Selbstverständlich werden Josephine und Cullen mich begleiten, ebenso wie Leliana. Das dürfte für Euch ja wirklich kein Problem darstellen." In die Wangen des Antivaners kehrte langsam wieder die Farbe zurück. Drei Menschen, die noch dazu gut gebaut waren, waren wirklich keine Herausforderung.

Doch Saskia war noch nicht fertig. Noch hatte sie nicht festgelegt, wer aus dem inneren Kreis sie begleiten würde. Vivienne wäre selbstverständlich nützlich, auch wenn allein der Gedanke an sie Saskia die Galle hochtrieb. Blackwall wollte sie mitnehmen, weil er sich einigermaßen zu benehmen wusste und vermutlich Varric, auf den sie sicher zählen konnte und der sie ebenfalls nicht blamieren würde.

Nun, sie hatte ihre Meinung geändert. Zweifellos würde Josie sie im Nachhinein dafür zur Sau machen, aber bitte, schließlich hatte Saskia sich nicht darum gerissen diesen Ball zu besuchen. 

"Und natürlich werde ich drei weitere Begleiter aus meinem inneren Kreis mit mir nehmen."

Josephine schien eine Eingebung zu haben und begann hinter dem Rücken des Schneiders, heftige Zeichen zu geben. Saskia schenkte ihr ihr ehrlichstes Lächeln.

"Und um wen handelt es sich dabei?", fragte der Schneider, der von Josephines unbotschafterlichem Verhalten selbst dann nichts mitbekam, als sie so heftig den Kopf schüttelte, dass ihre Frisur das Zeitliche segnete.

Saskia lächelte weiterhin. Der Schneider war bereits vor drei Tagen auf der Himmelsfeste angekommen und Gelegenheit gehabt, die Mitglieder des inneren Kreises zumindest schon einmal von Weitem zu sehen. Als wichtiger Gast hatte er eine Führung von Josephine höchstpersönlich bekommen und so wie Saskia ihn einschätzte, hatte er bei jedem, der ihm über den Weg gelaufen war, mit den Augen Maß genommen.

"Ich würde gern Cole mitnehmen", begann Saskia genüsslich, auch wenn der Antivaner den Geist nicht kennen konnte. Und falls doch, hätte er ihn sicherlich gleich wieder vergessen. "Ihr werdet Euch freuen, er ist überaus schlank. Allerdings ist er ein Geist, ihr solltet Euch also vielleicht darauf einstellen bei ihm etwas schneller zu messen als bei mir, denn sonst könnte er Euch unter Eurem schönen Maßband einfach verpuffen." Der Schneider starrte sie mit offenem Mund an, offenbar wenig be-geist-ert von dem Gedanken, Kleidung für einen Geist zu schneidern. Saskia grinste bei dem Gedanken an die Freude, die Varric bei diesem Scherz sicher empfunden hätte.

"Außerdem noch Sera. Ihr kennt sie sicher: sie hat einen Raum in der Taverne bezogen und ich denke, Ihr habt sie sogar schon persönlich kennen gelernt." Der Antivaner wurde erneut weiß wie die Wand. Saskia wusste sehr genau, dass Sera sich persönlich vorgestellt hatte, was den Antivaner einige Bahnen Stoff und ein sehr teures Hemd gekostet hatte. Seras Senf war sehr schwer zu entfernen, vor allem aus Seide.

Die Botschafterin hatte sich inzwischen wieder gefangen und ihren tödlichsten Blick aufgesetzt, der jeden in die Flucht geschlagen hätte. Nicht so Saskia Trevelyan. Sie hatte gegen einen Drachen gekämpft, ein Dorf unter einer Lawine begraben und war in der Zukunft gegen Alexius angetreten. Die Botschafterin jagte ihr momentan keine Angst ein.

"Und -" Der Schneider schluckte schwer. "Und wer ist der dritte?"

Er weiß es bereits, dachte Saskia zufrieden. Und Josie weiß es auch. Wie herrlich.

"Der Eiserne Bulle, natürlich. Aber keine Sorge. Ich werde Euch begleiten, wenn Ihr bei meinen Freunden Maß nehmt." Denn das konnte sie sich ja wohl nicht entgehen lassen.


	2. Gute Maße

Saskia freute sich wahnsinnig als sie zusammen mit dem Antivaner auf die Suche nach Cole ging. Josephine hatte, sehr zu ihrem Unmut, nicht bleiben können um dem Schneider das Händchen zu halten oder Trevelyan im Zaum zu halten, da soeben noch einige Adlige aus wo-auch-immer auf der Himmelsfeste eingetroffen waren. Als die Botschafterin sich also entschuldigt hatte, waren zwei Dinge passiert: Saskia konnte ihr Grinsen kaum mehr zügeln. Und dem Schneider rutschte das Herz in die teure Hose.

"Wir werden Cole suchen müssen, aber es gibt einige Stellen auf der Feste, an denen er sich bevorzugt aufhält", erklärte Saskia munter und bedeutete dem Antivaner, ihr zu folgen. "Im Übrigen - wie heißt Ihr eigentlich? Josephine hat uns zwar vorgestellt, aber wisst Ihr, ich merke mir für gewöhnlich nur die Namen außergewöhnlich gut aussehender Männer und nicht die von -" Wie auch er zuvor brach sie an dieser Stelle ab und machte eine unbestimmte Geste in seine Richtung.

Der Schneider hustete. "Ser . . . Gustyv", brachte er hervor und wurde ein wenig rot.

"Gustav? Klingt nicht gerade antivanisch", bemerkte Saskia trocken und erzielte die erwünschte Wirkung.

"Gustyv", verbesserte er sie sofort. "Wo genau gedenkt Ihr denn diesen Cole zu finden?"

"Zu suchen."

"Bitte?"

"Verzeihung. Eigentlich findet man Cole nicht, man sucht ihn einfach. Er taucht dann meistens irgendwann auf - Solas kann Euch das gewiss erklären, aber ich fürchte, mit der Erweiterung Eures Horizonts müsst Ihr noch ein wenig warten."

"Hm."

"Zumal Solas nur denjenigen derart komplizierte Sachverhalte erläutert, die intelligent genug dafür sind und nicht -"

Gustyv hustete erneut. Tja, dachte Saskia zufrieden, man sollte schon überlegen mit wem man sich hier anlegt. Am besten, man legte sich auf der Feste mit niemandem an. Denn jeder hier kannte irgendwen. Und sie kannte die meisten.

Inzwischen waren sie an den Stufen der Haupthalle angekommen. Wie so oft saß Varric mit einem kleinen Büchlein in der einen und einer Feder in der anderen Hand an seinem Tisch und hatte die Füße auf die Platte gelegt. Als er sie beide kommen sah, zeigte er sein breitestes Lächeln.

"Inquisitor! Wo wart Ihr denn heute den ganzen Tag? Vivienne sucht Euch verzweifelt!"

O Erbauer, bitte nicht. 

"Wenn sie Euch nach mir fragt, seid so gut und denkt Euch eine gute Geschichte aus. Je unglaubwürdiger, desto besser. Aber erwähnt Dorian nicht, damit habe ich sie heute schon einmal abgewimmelt."

"Ha! Soll ich Ihr erzählen, Ihr würdet versuchen die Welt vor dem Untergang zu retten, Inquisitor? Oder ist Euch das zu unglaubwürdig?"

"Um ehrlich zu sein, ist es mir beinahe egal, was Ihr ihr erzählt, solange sie mir für heute vom Hals bleibt. Denn wenn nicht kann es gut sein, dass ich ihr zeige wie gefährlich Magier außerhalb des Zirkels sein können."

"Ah, ich sehe schon, da gibt es böses Blut innerhalb der Inquisition! Ich gebe mein bestes, um sie von Euch fernzuhalten. Aber jetzt - wer ist denn Euer Gast? Sieht ein wenig aus wie Rüschchen, findet Ihr nicht?"

Der Antivaner wurde rot und plusterte sich in seinem - in der Tat mit Rüschchen besetzten Hemd - ein wenig auf. "Ich bin Ser Gustyv, der beste Schneider aus Antiva."

Varric lachte kurz auf. "Ja, das sieht man!"

Etwas irritiert über das scheinbare Kompliment deutete Gustyv eine Verbeugung an. "Ich danke euch, Meister Tethras."

"Oh, das braucht Ihr nicht. Immerhin werdet Ihr Euch ja wohl kaum selbt die Kleider schneidern, oder? Denn von wem auch immer die sind - vom besten Schneider in ganz Antiva sind sie sicherlich nicht!"

Wenn Gustyv weiterhin so husten muss, werde ich ihn mal zu einem Heiler schicken, dachte Saskia und lächelte Varric zufrieden an. Der Zwerg hatte einfach ein untrügliches Gespür für den richtigen Zeitpunkt - und dafür, ob sie jemanden leiden konnte oder eben nicht. Schade eigentlich, dass sie ihn nicht mit auf den Ball nehmen konnte.

"Varric, wir suchen Cole. Ihr habt ihn nicht zufällig in den letzten paar Stunden gesehen?"

"Ich nicht, aber Blackwall kam hier vorbei und hat sehr ausführlich über den Kleinen geschimpft. Muss irgendwann heute vormittag gewesen sein."

Ach ja, diese Sache mit der Riesen-Nug. Was für ein Chaos. Wenn sie Pech hatten, würde Cole sich bis morgen nicht mehr sehen lassen. Ein schlechtes Gewissen war noch immer etwas, mit dem er schwer fertig wurde.

"Hm, danke Varric. Ich hätte vielleicht sogar schon eine Idee, wo er sein könnte", verabschiedete Saskia sich und versuchte möglichst rasch hinter der nächstgelegenen Tür zu verschwinden, da soeben Viviennes unverkennbarer Hennin über dem Geländer des ersten Stockwerkes aufgetaucht war. Immerhin machte sie es einem leicht, sie zu sehen und ihr auszuweichen.

Die Tür hatte sie in das unterste Stockwerk der Bibliothek geführt, wo für gewöhnlich Solas umherwanderte und in seiner freien Zeit die Wände mit Malereien zur Geschichte der Inquisition verzierte. Er war recht geschickt was das anging, weshalb niemand etwas dagegen hatte. Nun, niemand bis auf Sera, die sich vehement dafür einsetzte dass nicht nur der grüblerische Elf die Wände anpinseln durfte, sondern auch alle anderen. Ohne sich um Solas´ Verbot zu scheren hatte sie sodenn auch gleich nach dem Pinsel gegriffen und sehr weit oben an der Wand einige Hintern, sowie Phallus-Symbole in wahrhaft beachtlicher Größe und insgesamt vierundzwanzig mal ihren Namen verewigt, was Solas wiederum dazu anregte sie mit einigen üblen Verwünschungen aus der Bibliothek zu scheuchen. Auch wenn er sich alle Mühe gab, die Schmierereien zu kaschieren, war immer noch einiges davor zu sehen.

Jetzt fiel Saskia auch wieder ein weshalb Josephine jedem, absolut jedem untersagt hatte, wichtigen Besuch in die Bibliothek zu führen. Böse Zungen behaupteten, Dorian habe Sera zu der Schandtat angeregt um genau das zu erreichen und endlich einmal Ruhe vor besserwisserischen Adeligen zu haben, die ihm vorzugsweise erläutern wollten, dass alle Tevinteraner wahlweise gehängt, ertränkt oder auf dem Scheiterhaufen verbrannt werden sollten. Einmal war ein Orlaisianer nach einem solchen Disput zufällig über die Brüstung gestürzt und hatte sich beide Beine und einen Arm gebrochen. Dorian weigerte sich, zu dem Vorfall Stellung zu beziehen, erhielt jedoch überraschend Rückendeckung von Leliana, die die Konversation wohl mit angehört hatte. Damit war die Sache vom Tisch und der Orlaisianer verließ nach seiner Genesung und mit von Cole bearbeitetem Gedächtnis die Feste.

So ungern sie Vivienne jetzt auch begegnen wollte, aber wenn Josie sie hier mit einem Gast erwischte, dann würde das wohl das Fass zum überlaufen bringen. Also drehte Saskia sich auf dem Fuß um und bugsierte den Schneider zur Tür. Dessen Blick hing indes wie festgenagelt auf dem Phallus-Bildnis an der Wand.

"Das war - was war das?", stammelte er als Saskia die Tür schloss. Aus dem Augenwinkel nahm sie Varrics neugierigen Blick wahr und spornte sich selbst an, eine gute, schlagfertige und denkwürdige Antwort zu geben, die in dem Buch, das Varric mit Sicherheit über die Inquisition schreiben würde, gut aussehen würde.

"Nun, es verwundert mich kaum, dass Ihr das nicht einordnen könnt, Ser Gystav", begann sie mit wölfischem Lächeln. "Aber hier auf der Himmelsfeste haben wir einige Herren mit sehr guten Maßen."


End file.
